The Statistical Probability of Polyamorous Relationships
by saranoh4
Summary: One-shots of Sebklaine's life in a polyamorous relationship. Anything from sweet and fluffy to hot and smutty. Not chronological.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: This could work

Prologue: This could work

Sebastian knocked on the door, palms sweaty and- if he were telling the truth- body shaking. He had no idea what was going to happen when they opened the door, but he did know he'd either be heart-broken or have a heart full of love. Either way, it terrified him.

The door opened to reveal an equally nervous Blaine Anderson, "Hey, Seb, come on in."

Inside, found Kurt walking down the stairs of his home, half smiling. The boys had come a long way in just a year. Where once they were always at odds, fighting and screaming at each other, throwing slushies-now they're friends. More than friends actually, more like something bordering on romance. What was once Sebastian interrupting a coffee date, now just automatically includes him. The fighting and outright insulting had not stopped, but gone more to the way-side to turn into flirty banter and sappy compliments. But lately Sebastian had started to pull away, he was more reserved around the boys, beating himself up for falling in love with two boys who were already together

Kurt walked in front of Sebastian and pulled him into a hug, effectively drawing him out of his thoughts. Once they pulled away, they made their way to sit on the couch with Blaine in the middle. "Bastian," Kurt started. "Blaine and I-we-we've noticed that lately you-I mean." He trailed off, so the curly haired boy took over. "We've noticed that you've changed a little, that you've been sadder lately and we just wanted to know if you're ok?"

Sebastian's first reaction was to deny it, scoff and ask why they care. But he couldn't, he couldn't lie to himself and he cared too much about them to pull something out of his ass and push them away. He wanted them too badly for that. "I'm scared. I'm mad. I've always hidden my thoughts and feelings, fucking anything that walks and leaving the next morning. I've never wanted to fall in love, never wanted to do the sleepovers where you fall asleep cuddling and make breakfast-in-bed the next morning. But then, I met you Blaine, and at first he was just supposed to be another conquest, someone to keep me occupied for a little bit and mess with you, Kurt. But then, I got to know the both of you, and all those things that I never wanted I do now. And it terrifies me that I'm falling in love with two people who are already in a relationship, but that's where I am. I love the both of you, and you can either take a chance on me and bring me into this or I can walk out that door and never look back, even though I know that it will kill me to do that." Sebastian ended his monologue noticing that somewhere along the way he started crying.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and nodded the taller of the two moving to the other side of the silently crying teen and rubbing his back. "That would kill us too Bas," Kurt started. "I know it's scary to fall in love, but there's also some good about it. Like when the person _or people_ are falling in love with you too." Sebastian looked up at that. "Y-You love me?" He looked at the two boys incredulously. Blaine took the boy's hands, "Of course we do, somewhere along the way your pick up lines and compliments got to us and as much as we love each other, we both agree that bringing you into this would only intensify our relationship." Blaine smiled as he leaned in and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"It's not going to be easy, having one boyfriend is hard enough, both of you is going to be a handful, but if we work together and talk I think it will work. There will have to be rules, so that we can maybe eliminate the possibility of us getting hurt. If you're willing to be in this that is."

Sebastian nodded and the three of the spent the rest of the day talking about how this was going to work, making rules and discussing things each of them wanted. Later, Burt came home to find the three boys cuddled up on the couch sleeping with a movie playing forgotten in the background. There would be a discussion later, but as he looked at his boy snuggled in the protective arms of Blaine and Sebastian in both of theirs, he knew as long as they were happy he'd support them.


	2. Chapter 2: Sick Day

So I'm not sure if this is going to be good, but I really love SebKlaine and want to try it out. If there is anything you want to see just recommend it! And Review please!

* * *

Sick Day

_**To Kurt, Sebastian**_

_**Baby, where are you? I thought we were getting coffee before class?-B&S**_

_**To Kurt, Blaine**_

_**Kurt, we're getting worried. We're about to come knock your door down, where are you?-S&B**_

"Alright, that's it, let's go get him," Sebastian said as he grabbed his and Kurt's coffee and walked out with Blaine in tow. The bell had rung for class 5 minutes ago and neither had heard or seen their boyfriend at all this morning.

When they got to Kurt's dorm, Blaine knocked on the door. "Kurt, baby? Are you in there? Kurt?" When they got no response, Sebastian pushed Blaine aside and pulled out his key. "Wait, where did you get that?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised, but Sebastian merely opened he door.

What they saw confused them; the entire room was pitch black and the bed wasn't made, but there was a lump in the bed. "Baby, Kurt wake up. You need to wake up." Blaine gently shook Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's eyes fluttered, "'Laine, 'astian what are you doin 'ere?" Kurt mumbled before going into a huge coughing fit that made Sebastian move behind Kurt and rub his back while Blaine got a glass of water. "Are you ok?" Sebastian asked once the coughing died down. "I'm fine, I gotta get up and get dressed. We missed first period, but we'll be just in time for second." Kurt hurried out as he jumped out of the bed and ran as fast as he could to his closet. When he got there however, he had to hold onto the ledge of the door to hold himself still. "Kurt, no, you're not going to class today. You need to stay in bed and get some rest, take some medicine." Blaine protested.

Kurt came out fully dressed in his uniform and scoffed, well more sniffled. "'m fine. I can handle 6 hours of class, then I'll come back in here and sleep. I'm fine." He urged. The boyfriends conceded and they all left the dorm room keeping a close eye on their paler than normal boyfriend. They al shared a kiss as they dropped Kurt off at his French lesson and headed towards their respective lessons. "How long do you think he'll last?" Sebastian asked as they left him. "I don't know, he can be pretty stubborn, but he's sick. I just hope it doesn't make him worse." Blaine replied.

However, as the day wore on, Kurt got much worse. He couldn't concentrate anymore, his head hurt so badly and the room wouldn't stop spinning. His boyfriends had tried to persuade him to skip the rest of the day and rest, but Kurt chose to ignore them. Now, sitting in math with the numbers mixing together, he wished he listened to them. The teacher excused him to the nurse, but as soon as he stepped outside the classroom, everything went black.

When Kurt woke up, he found himself in nurse's office surrounded by his boyfriends and dad. "How are you doing buddy?" his dad patted his shoulder. "And no saying 'I'm fine', your boys told me you apparently don't know the meaning of that." He said sternly. Kurt averted his eyes ashamed. "I'm sorry you had to drive all the way out here, dad. I know I should have listened to Blaine and Sebastian and stayed in bed today, but I just didn't want to miss anything."

After a talk with his dad and the nurse about taking care of himself, Kurt made his way back to his dorm, in a wheelchair per Blaine's wishes. Now, the three of them were in Kurt's bed watching TV and taking care of Kurt. "I'm sorry I wouldn't let you guys take care of me, I'll never make that mistake again," Kurt said through a yawn as he snuggled up in the tight embrace of his caring boyfriends.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving to New York

Hey, big thanks to all the favorites that this story has gotten. I didn't know how it would turn out. You know what would be awesome? If you guys got involved! What do you wanna see? Send me prompts please!

ps.- Stop sending spoilers around Twitter, filming hasn't even started yet.

pps.- Not in any way associated with Glee :(

* * *

Chapter 3: Moving to New York

"Here's the last of them," Burt heaved the rather large box into the apartment. "Kid, I love you, but you have way too many clothes." That earned him a "Bitch, please" look from his son. "Excuse me for wanting to look nice and not like a lumber jack, dad."

The other occupants in the room snickered at the exchange. "And I thought my son was a diva," Michael Anderson joked. In the past year and a half that the boys had entered their triad relationship, Blaine's parents had come around to the idea and took both Sebastian and Kurt in like sons. In fact the only person who wasn't supportive of the boys was Sebastian's dad, who didn't like that his son was gay in the first place. When Richard Smythe walked in his house with the boys snuggled on the couch watching TV and sharing lazy kisses, he blew up causing Sebastian's mom, Adrienne, to rush into the room defending her son. That night was the last time Sebastian's parents fought as husband and wife. "I will not let him go through life thinking being a fucking fairy is ok! No son of mine will be that big of a disappointment." The lawyer shouted. The French woman looked at her husband in a new light that night, "If you can't accept and love our son for who he is then you're not the man I married, and I don't want to be married to this sorry excuse for one."

Today however is a good day and a huge milestone for the boys, today they were finally moving on with their life; moving to New York and getting an apartment together. The boys spent three weeks looking for the best apartment that offered equal distances to their schools; NYADA for Kurt and Blaine and NYU for Sebastian. When they finally agreed on a place, it was a little more expensive than they had hoped, but Blaine's parent offered that as long as they got jobs the grown-ups would help out more, so the boys put their move in date for the second week of summer that way they could hold up their end of the bargain and get settled in before school started.

When everything was finally moved into their place, the master bedroom and kitchen were first priority to set up. "Are you sure you don't wanna sleep in this room down the hall here, buddy?" Burt said as Kurt rolled his eyes. "All of you sleeping in one room is going to get crowed." Kurt however kept unpacking his clothes. "Dad, we're living together as boyfriends, you knew what that was going to mean. I'm going to sleep with my boyfriends." Burt sighed, "I know, it's one thing to be moving my own son to another state, but it's a whole different ball game moving him in with his boyfriends. I'm proud of you, of how far you've come and I know you'll do great things out here." Burt said discreetly wiping a tear from his eye. "Thanks dad," Kurt said pulling his father into a hug, not caring to hide his tears.

After the rooms were set up and the parents left, the three boys looked around the apartment living room, "I guess we should set up the TV, get it ready for the cable guy tomorrow, and maybe think about how we want to set up the rest of the apartment, and-," Kurt was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Baby, it's late, we're exhausted. Look at Blaine, he's practically asleep on the couch, let's just drag him to our bed and sleep. We can finish the apartment tomorrow, that way we can start christening it if you know what I mean," Sebastian smirked as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek so that he didn't notice the arm leaving his waist and going to pinch his butt. "'Bastian!" Kurt yelped. Sebastian laughed and led Blaine and Kurt to their bed.

As pajamas were put on and teeth brushed, each boy had a moment that they were in New York living with the loves of their life. It's a surreal thought, they had dreamt about it for a year and a half now, and there they were here. They got into bed and shared lazy kisses, too tired to do anything too sexy that night. 'I love yous' were shared and each were snuggled very tightly, feeling very blessed and very loved. They couldn't wait for the rest of their lives to start.


End file.
